The Tournament
by McGreggor
Summary: A tournament is held in Konoha for Shinobi aged 15 to 20 from Konoha and Suna.NaruSaku later on in the fic with some others, R&R IM BACK AND TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THE WRITING STAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then this would be in the Anime instead of a fan fiction, but I do not.

Summary: Sasuke returns and a tournament is held amongst people approximately 15-16 years old from Konoha as well as 3 certain Suna Shinobi with the reward of an automatic Rank up and S-class mission pay for the winner. (Possible spoilers for Shippuden manga/anime)

Pairings: maybe, dunno yet, but if there are they will **NOT** be one of three things: Yaoi/Yuri, Sas/Sak or Naru/Hina. If there are pairings they would be Naru/Saku, Neji (or maybe Lee)/Tenten, Ino/Shika and so on. If you don't like it, get over it, I can't please everyone

I am MORE than happy to have people help me to improve my writing skills as long as you aren't a dickhead about it but I'm working off of what I remember from English class and my spelling and grammar check… which Im hoping is a good enough memory to not have people throwing up from the bad writing.

"Ramen" -talking

'Ramen'-thinking

"**Ramen"- **Kyuubi talking

(Somewhere at some time) - Setting of the scene

_**Katon**_-Jutsus

_Snake-_hand seals

ON WITH THE FIC!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Tournament

Chapter 1: The Return

(Naruto's house 6:00AM)

Uzumaki Naruto started his day as he usually did, smashing his annoying alarm clock into tiny shards before going back to sleep mumbling something about "ramen" and "Sakura-chan". After about half an hour he would get up, have a shower and eat about 10 packs of instant ramen. Normal routine, nothing new, but there was something different about this morning Naruto couldn't put his finger on…

The person sitting on his couch watched him as he went through his daily routine wondering how long it would take for the Dobe to notice him (AN: 3 guesses who this is.) with a smirk on his face, after about half an hour the smirk was gone, replaced with a look that clearly said "WTF?"

'How long is it going to take for the moron to see me? I'm only 10 feet away from him!' The Mysterious (cough cough) figure thought. Just as Naruto was getting up to leave he had enough

"Naruto!" he all but yelled, said person jumped about 3 feet in the air before turning around

"Sa-Sa-SASUKE-TEME!?" Naruto screamed

"It's been a long time Naruto" Sasuke replied grinning

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"As far as anyone else is concerned, you beat me and brought me back here against my will"

"Huh?" was the brilliant reply to this comment

"You heard me Dobe, you beat be in a fight and brought me back" Sasuke replied with a slight eye twitch

"But…. There's no way people will believe that, you aren't even bruised."

"True… but we are going to have a fight right in front of a witness, probably Sakura, and you are going to beat me senseless"

At this Naruto grew VERY suspicious, the Sasuke he knew would never willingly lose to Naruto in anything, his eyes narrowing he grabbed this obvious Sasuke imposter and slammed him into a wall shouting; "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL SASUKE!"

Sasuke was shocked, and annoyed…which was a bad combination, you just don't freak out on Sasuke and expect nothing to happen these days, you couldn't back when he was 12 for that matter, even so, Sasuke replied in a calm voice that was also somehow threatening at the same time

"I am the real Sasuke you Dobe, all Im doing is trying to make up a way for me to come back here without just walking up and saying "hey Im back, sorry I betrayed you and went off to your greatest enemy", no one would believe me" he reasoned (still slightly threateningly)

Glaring suspiciously, Naruto let go of Sasuke and asked one simple question

" What's the plan?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Team 7's meeting place 7:30AM)

Haruno Sakura was very annoyed at the moment, this morning sucked for three reasons,

One: her alarm clock didn't wake her up on time Two: Her shower ran out of hot water before she was done and so she had to rinse her hair in ice water ands Three: Everyone was late…. AGAIN!

"Where the hell is Naruto, at least HE is usually somewhat on time, I've been standing here for half an hour waiting for that baka to show up so I can at least talk to someone", she was so busy ranting she didn't even notice Naruto lean up against the bridge behind her and wait for her to notice him. She didn't, that is, not until she backed up to lean on the bridge and backed up right into him. Without even thinking Sakura spun around with a well-aimed punch that connected squarely into a very shocked Naruto's face, sending him flying about 15 feet skidding every so often on his face as he went.

"NARUTO! You baka! Sneaking up on me and scaring me like that you should be ashamed!" She scolded knowing full well he was out cold from a full powered punch to the face, " Damnit and now I have to heal you too, how dare you!" A very amused Sasuke watched this ensue and it took everything he had to not laugh, he had changed since Orochimaru's death, he was lighter, not nearly as light as Naruto, but he wasn't quite as cold anymore (not that he let anyone know).

After Sakura was finished healing Naruto's face and scolding him for whenever reason she could find, she sat down next to him and they talked about pretty much anything, how everyone was doing, training, ramen(that didn't last long), all Sasuke had to do was wait for Naruto's cue to "attack" which was about to come.

"Hey Sakura, when do you think we'll see Sasuke again?" Naruto asked trying not to smile, which became every easy as a sad look swept over Sakura's face.

" I don't know Naruto, hopefully soon," she whispered dejectedly

"Yeah me too, I bet I could kick is ass no problem" Gloated Naruto with pride, thumping his chest and succeeding to look like a complete idiot.

That was the cue, Sasuke stood up on his branch and called out in a clear cold voice " Oh really?", Sakura went white as a ghost and turned around to see the man she said she loved

"Sasuke-kun?" was heard faintly from the shocked Kuniochi

"Sasuke-teme!" shouted Naruto running at Sasuke with his hands raised into the familiar cross-shaped seal

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" two clones appeared at his side but Sasuke countered with some familiar seals of his own

_Snake, ram, boar, monkey, horse, tiger _"_**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu" **_A huge fireball came flying out of Sasuke's mouth and 3 poofs of smoke were seen, leaving only thin air and a log in midair. Sasuke looked up just in time to have Naruto's heel crammed into his face, he could had easily dodged but didn't, he was supposed to lose. The force behind the kick sent Sasuke headfirst to the ground, but not before going through the branch he was still standing on, causing some pain.

Naruto landed next to the fallen Sasuke ready in a fighting stance waiting for what Sasuke's next move was planned to be, Sasuke rolled over, flipped to his feet and went through more seals: _Rat, M. Tiger, (_AN: when I put M before a seal it means modified),_ Dog, Ox, Hare, M. Tiger _"_**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**_"

Sasuke spat about a dozen small fireballs out of his mouth at Naruto who managed to somehow dodge all of them but as he went to face Sasuke, he wasn't there. Naruto spun around just in time to have Sasuke's foot meet his jaw with a sickening crunch sending him flying

Sasuke crouched down on all fours and seemingly disappeared before reappearing behind the still airborne Naruto with his hand pressed against his back, using his hand to spin himself he aimed a kick at Naruto's ribcage which was easily blocked so he made a full spin and went to kick the other side, this time when Naruto blocked, Sasuke backhanded him in the face sending him rocketing downwards. Sasuke hit one more punch to level him out before flipping in midair to drive his heel into Naruto's chest, luckily Naruto shifted so the heel just missed him causing Sasuke to over rotate himself face first into Naruto's fist.

Sakura watched the exchanged in horror, watching the old rivals fight, she knew she should help but she couldn't seem to move, with a start she realized they were talking, straining to hear them she managed to pick up what was said.

"Naruto… how about we raise the stakes a little eh?" Sasuke said with a smirk, "how about this, The winner takes the loser with him, that means if you win I willingly come back to Konoha… but if I win then you come with me to find Itachi and Kill him."

"Deal" was the blonde Shinobi's reply, " what about Sakura-chan? Does she get a say in this?"

"No, you and me only, if that annoying girl interferes you lose automatically" Sasuke stated. Naruto looked to Sakura as if to ask if this was ok… she meekly nodded, "Anything to get Sasuke-kun back"

"Alright Teme how about we make this Short and sweet? No more wasting time, Rasengan vs. Chidori one more time

"Whatever Dobe, it doesn't matter to me" he said as he went through the seals, _Ox, Hare, Monkey_, grabbing his left arm in his right hand he charged his ultimate attack, sparks started to come from his palm and soon a loud chirping was heard through the training ground

Naruto creates a Kage Bunshin and held out his hand while swirling winds started to form in his palm increasing in speed until any normal eyes couldn't follow it. The two rivals charged at each other at insane speed and as their attacks clashed, both Shinobi called out their respective names

"_**CHIDORI!!"**_

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

A huge explosion filled the air and when the dust cleared only one was still standing.

Naruto.

As Sasuke lay there feigning unconsciousness, a loud poof was heard, team 7's Jounin Sensei Kakashi appeared, book in hand. What he saw stopped his usual excuses dead

"Yo! Sorry Im late but I had to hel- Sasuke?!" Kakashi asked, not believing his eye, seeing Naruto standing over him he asked " Naruto did you beat Sasuke?"

"Hell yeah, what did you expect?" Naruto said striking a pose, ranting about how great he was . Sakura was still speechless, as was Kakashi.

Just then a certain Nine-tailed demon lord decided to wake up, **"yawn hey kit, what's up? Did I miss any- HOLY SHIT ITS EMO-BOY!"**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

End chapter one

Alrighty ladies and gentlemen tell me what you think, be nice this is my first fan fiction and any not asshole comments on my writing (I.e. constructive criticism) is appreciated, Flames will be laughed at and used to make smores… mmmmmmm smores drool and yes this is a fic where Kyuubi isn't all "**I hate everything**" he likes Naruto and all that stuff… and thinks Sasuke is an emo… lol

Till I get off my ass and write (maybe tomorrow depends on my computer and school and stuff)

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and never will own the Naruto Anime OR Manga; this is merely a fan fiction.

Summary: Sasuke returns and a tournament is held amongst people approximately 15-16 years old from Konoha as well as 3 certain Suna Shinobi with the reward of an automatic Rank up and S-class mission pay for the winner. (Possible spoilers for Shippuden manga/anime)

Pairings: Im starting to think of adding them in to this story, if you want pairings, tell me and give me some ideas, but NO Yaoi/Yuri, Naru/Hina or Sasu/Saku.

"Ramen" -talking

'Ramen'-thinking

"**Ramen"- **Kyuubi talking

(Somewhere at some time) - Setting of the scene

_**Katon**_-Jutsus

_Snake-_hand seals

CHAPTER 2 AWAY!!!!! The Tournament

Chapter 2:The Punishment

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Konoha Hospital, about noon)

Uchiha Sasuke awoke from his nap to find himself in a hospital bed, Sakura and Kakashi had stood there gaping so long, he had fallen asleep. He looked around and found Naruto and Sakura at his bedside and his former Sensei, Kakashi was not too far off reading his book. Slowly getting up as he looked around he soon found a certain pink haired kunoichi attached securely to his neck.

"Sasuke-kun, your finally back! I can't believe you're finally home with us." Sakura exclaimed with glee. Sasuke's first reaction was to hug her back, but realized that he was supposed to be here against his will and instead folded his arms and grunted.

Standing up, Kakashi stood up to welcome home the ex-missing nin, "Yo, Sasuke welcome ho-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" a load, high-pitched squeal was heard throughout the room, as everyone looked over in surprise, they say none other than-

" INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted, pointing an angry finger in the blonde girls direction " what are YOU doing here?"

" I came too see my Sasuke-kun and nurse him back to health" Ino replied with a glare right back at Sakura

" Oh no you don't I'M going to nurse Sasuke-kun back to health, PIG!!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD"

As the two love-stricken teens fought, Kakashi decided to try again, " As I was saying, Sasuke its good to have you ba-"

BOOM!

'Damnit, not again' Kakashi thought with distain evident in his… well thoughts.

The door to the room was sent flying off its hinges to reveal an angry Tsunade (lord help us all)

"Uchiha! Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you for abandoning Konoha and attacking a fellow Shinobi?"

"Yes, you are clearly here to bake me some welcome home cookies" Sasuke replied coolly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world " you shouldn't bother, I hate sweets, but thank you anyways"

Tsunade was taken aback, A: Sasuke had just lipped her off without flinching, and B: he seemed to have a sense of humor, what the hell was going on?

" NO! Im going to keep you locked up in this village under penalty of death for 3 years! Did you think you could just come here and think you wouldn't get punished?"

"No, Naruto beat me and brought me back, I wont resist, we made a deal, you wanna keep me here for 3 years then fine" Sasuke retorted while inwardly thanking Tsunade for letting him stay without killing him for treason.

"Speaking of Naruto, what the hell is up with him, he hasn't spoken a word in almost two hours" Sakura realized with a start, having broke off from her mad catfight with Ino when Tsunade arrived.

"Naruto is here?" asked a dazed Ino, still high off of the Sasuke in the room, or possibly from Sakura pounding on her for about 30 seconds straight.

"Yeah, Im right here Ino" Naruto said raising his hand " Ive just got some things on my mind, you know"

Ino gaped mockingly, " Naruto can think?" she said with a sly grin "never would guessed" she was hoping to fire him up, Naruto being quiet was just too damn eerie. Much to her dismay he only shrugged as he got up to leave the room.

"Hey, Sasuke" he said, looking back while in the doorway "welcome back teme"

"Hn" was Sasuke's response, "Where the hell do you think your going?"

"Im damn hungry after kickin your ass, Im getting some ramen, anyone else wanna come? My treat."

To everyone's surprise but Sasuke's (who was expecting this) Sakura got up and accepted Naruto offer.

"Bye everyone, bye Sasuke-kun" she said with a sweet smile.

And with that Naruto and Sakura were gone, with Tsunade (dragging Ino) leaving soon after which left only Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Welcome home Sasuke" Kakashi finally managed to get in his two cents as he got to his feet to let Sasuke rest from his 'tiring battle' with Naruto.

"Hn" was the only reply Kakashi got from the raven-haired boy.

As Kakashi left, Sasuke whispered something under his breath, "Its good to be back, Kakashi, its good to be back" and with that he decided to take another nap.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Ichiraku Ramen stand, 1:00PM)

"OI!!! OLD MAN I WANT 3BOWLS OF MISO PORK RAMEN ON THE DOUBLE" Naruto exclaimed waving his hands around like a lunatic as he always did

" Ah Naruto good to see you, wait, only 3 bowls? What's wrong with you?" The old man (I don't know his name XD) asked, getting slightly worried.

" Nah im fine old man, just need to make sure I have money to pay for Sakura-chan before I use all my money on me, I don't know how much she eats" Naruto assured him

" Oh really? Well that's very gentlemanly of you Naruto, just for that, ramen is half price just for you two all day!"

" REALLY? Thanks old man!" Naruto yelled jubilantly

"Hai, thank you sir" Sakura politely said

" Ah, and what would the lovely lady like?"

" Um, I'll start with 5 large bowls of Spicy shrimp please" Sakura ordered smiling at Naruto, who grinned.

" See? That's exactly what I mean, if I ordered all my food id be broke after both of us!" waving is Frog wallet around wildly.

"Wow, ok 5 spicy shrimp and 3 miso pork coming right up! Ayame! You heard them"

"Coming right up!" Ayame called from the back.

"Hey, old man, why is Ayame-chan cooking? Don't you usually cook?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Yeah usually but I thought she could use the experience" was the reply.

Just then the first two bowls came up " Ah good, time to dig in eh Sakura-chan?"

"Hai" was her reply as the both reached for the chopsticks

"Itadakimasu!" they both chorused before digging in (I hope I spelt it right)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Back at the Team 7 training ground 3:00PM)

Naruto and Sakura walked down to the bridge to try to get some training in before the end of the day when they saw a certain someone waiting somewhat impatiently for them there.

Sai was bored, no other way of putting it, bored. He had been waiting here since about 8:00 in the morning (about 5 minutes after everyone else left for the hospital to treat a not really hurt Sasuke) and he was getting aggravated, which was as close to angry as Sai could get in his current emotional state (what with the not having any and all). He looked over and saw his two best friends talking to each other and laughing so he called out to them

" HEY! NO-NUTS! DOG-FACE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Not even Sai and his insulting nicknames could piss the two of them off, they were happier then anything, Sasuke was back.

"Hey Sai, we were having lunch, what about you?" Naruto called back with his normal dopey grin (although he was still brooding on the inside, he could let everyone worry)

"Ive been here since 8:00 waiting for you two lovebirds to show up and what do I find? That you two are having lunch? Yeah right you can't have lunch from 8:00 until 3:00!" he said with an annoyed look present

Sai's lovebird comment had both the ninjas in question turn beet red but Sakura regained her composure faster than the still stuttering Naruto.

No, your right Sai, we were at the hospital from 8 untill about 12:30 and we were having lunch from 1-2, then we walked a bit and came here, we forgot all about you" Sakura truthfully told him.

"Hm, oh well its 3 now so Im going home, just try to be on time tomorrow ok?" Sai said making Sakura twitch slightly

"Yeah, on second thought I guess I better head back to the hospital to see Sasuke-kun, I guess there's no training today Naruto"

"Sure" Naruto replied with a wave " Im gonna stay a while to think"

"Ok then, see you tomorrow then: Sakura said with a wave as she walked back towards the hospital, still not used to hearing Naruto talk about thinking.

Without wasting anymore time Naruto went into a meditative position and entered the corridors of his mind

'Oi! Fuzz ball! Get over here I wanna have a little talk about some stuff' Naruto said (well thought but he is talking to Kyuubi)

"**What do you want?** **And I thought I told you not to call me that kit, it pisses me off!" **Kyuubi growled at Naruto

'I just wanted to talk about Sasuke, I mean, why does he want to come back all of the sudden? Not too long ago he tried to kill Sakura-chan and me and now he's all "I want to lose to you in a fight so I can come back and live in Konoha again", I makes no sense!'

"**Oh, I thought you were going to whine and complain about the pink haired girl hasn't even thanked you for bringing him back yet, since she is too busy fawning over the emo."**

'No, but thanks for reminding me you dumb fox, now I have more on my mind, damnit all!' Naruto fumed and as Kyuubi was about to reply a certain someone shook him out of his meditation, someone he wasn't expecting to see.

Bahaha! I had to throw in the cliffy that leaves everyone knowing who he saw but making it seem like Im a good author by keeping you in "suspense"

Maybe after I get this one on I might have 1 review, two if Im lucky crosses fingers

Naruto: Damn Fuzz ball, you don't talk much do you?

Kyuubi: ** Aint my fault, the damn author keeps forgetting about me until the end of the chapter, lazy bastard**

Me: Hey I resent that… it's not my fault, I swear it's the cat with the Ak-47 he's making me do it!

Naruto: That BASTARD!

Kyuubi and me: sweat drop

R&R! (**Constructive** criticism is still appreciated)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and never will own the Naruto Anime OR Manga; this is merely a fan fiction.

Summary: Sasuke returns and a tournament is held amongst people approximately 15-16 years old from Konoha as well as 3 certain Suna Shinobi with the reward of an automatic Rank up and S-class mission pay for the winner. (Possible spoilers for Shippuden manga/anime)

Pairings: Im starting to think of adding them in to this story, if you want pairings, tell me and give me some ideas, but NO Yaoi/Yuri, Naru/Hina or Sasu/Saku.

HOLY CRAP! The world seems to be against me posting! First I was in Seattle, that was all good, when I got back I had to catch up on some school work, then I waited a while to see if I would get some reviews. After I while I said, meh, I'll write it anyways, too bad my computer wouldn't turn on cause of some random error. Then after I was halfway through, someone screwed around with my Internet connection so I couldn't post when I was finished, and my Internet computer doesn't have a damn floppy drive so I couldn't move it to there (I don't have anything to plug my internet cord into in my room so I gotta use the upstairs computer) and now I can finally post this…. YAY! Hopefully I can post the next chapters MUCH sooner.

"Ramen" -talking

'Ramen'-thinking

"**Ramen"- **Kyuubi talking

(Somewhere at some time) - Setting of the scene

_**Katon**_-Jutsus

_Snake-_hand seals

The Tournament

Chapter 3: The invitation

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, " What are you doing back here so soon?"

"Hey Naruto" Sakura replied with a smile, " I was on my way back to see Sasuke-kun but it turns out he got out early and I bumped into him, so we came here"

"Yo, Dobe" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing in the tree he was sitting against, smirking.

" Teme" Naruto replied with a nod of his head. Not two seconds later said head was stuck in the ground courtesy of Sakura

"How dare you call Sasuke-kun that? You haven't seen him in so long and you still just insult him like always!" Sakura raged at Naruto, she then proceeded to rant about how great Sasuke was and all that crap as if he was never gone

Sasuke watched this fairly comical scene with a real smile on his face, an actual smile…on Sasuke's face (AN: AAAAAH! WERE DOOMED!) "Well it looks like you guys are having fun so Im going to go see what's going on around here" Sasuke said as he walked away with his usual casual wave/ little flick of the hand.

"NO! Sasuke-kun wait for me" Sakura screamed running after him.

Naruto lay there dazed, when he decided it was safe he got up dusted himself off and stared off after the two with a very confused look before following behind them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The three of them walked around Konoha for hours seeing the sights. Sasuke seemed really happy, which only served to confuse Naruto even more, if possible.

" Hey Sasuke, you seem so much different from when we were fighting earlier today, you seem happy"

Since Sakura was around they couldn't talk about how they had already met, but Naruto thought it was still valid, why was he so damn different?

"Different… really? I hadn't noticed, Im much more content now, every since I got that damn snake off my back, not to mention I finally got rid of Itachi…" Sasuke replied with a grin.

At this Sakura was very confused "Wait a second! You said you wanted Naruto to help you find Itachi and Kill him, what's going on here?" she questioned growing suspicious

"Um…" Sasuke searched for something to say, but found nothing so he had to resort to trying to run away

" Hey look Sakura! Its… um… a unicorn!" Sasuke yelled pointing behind her.

" WHERE!" Naruto spun around to search for said mythical beast, " Sasuke where's the unicorn?"

Naruto whined still searching… or at least pretending to… he wasn't THAT dumb, he was hoping to make Sakura turn and look too (AN: I hope XD)

Unfortunately, she didn't buy it, now she was much more suspicious " OK really what the Hell is goi-"

She was cut off as a green blur ran past her. (AN: guess who)

" WHERE IS THE UNICORN!?!? I CANNOT SEE IT! GUY-SENSEI I CANNOT FIND THE UNICORN! THE FIRES OF MY YOUTH HAVE DIED! I HAVE FAILED!" the "unknown" green figure wailed as it darted about, now with a steady stream of tears flowing behind it.

"DAMNIT LEE" Neji shouted at his…. Unique teammate, he turned to Team 7, " Im sorry about Lee, well… he is Lee, you know how he is" he apologized.

Tenten was right behind him looking very embarrassed she waved with her free hand as he other was occupied with covering here face in shame not only at Lee but also at their sensei who was just as distressed as Lee

" NOOO LEE! I MUST AID YOU IN YOUR SEARCH! THE FIRES OF YOUTH MUST NOT DIE!!!"

Guy screamed with waterfall-like tears streaming down his face

" THANK YOU GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI"

" LEE!"… And so on

Sasuke was relieved the eccentric Lee had shown up… he didn't have an excuse for his little slip up yet and now Sakura has far too busy being embarrassed to know Lee to press on, he decided this was his chance.

" Well it's been fun but Im really tired so see you later, BYE" Sasuke disappeared faster than Lee could ever hope to move.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait! DAMNIT!" Sakura called after him, so she turned to Naruto " Naruto I have a feeling you have something to do with this! Tell me NOW!"

Naruto went very pale and seemed to shrink down to almost nothing "Well, um Id love to but Im… er … busy helping Lee find that damned elusive unicorn…. Yeah, sorry!" with that he dashed off

" THANK YOU NARUTO-KUN! YOU ARE A TRUE FRIEND" the STILL sobbing green blur screamed

" YES! THANK YOU OH KIND STUDENT OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Guy shouted

"No problem…. Er… LEE!?"

" NARUTO-KUN!"

"NARUTO!"

"Er… GUY!" (AN: lol Naruto trying to join in on their little thing they do)

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

Sakura looked on with exasperation, now she knew something was going on and she was going to find out tomorrow.

"Well guys, Im going home, im tired ill see you later" Sakura said with a wave

" Aw, you sure you don't wanna help us clean up the stupid that's all over here?" Tenten asked passing a Bo Staff to Neji with another one already in her hand.

"Id love to but Im too tired, sorry" was the reply

" Ok whatever, see ya around" Tenten said getting ready to beat the hell out of the 2 green morons and the nearly as dumb orange and black moron.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto walked into his apartment with a large red line across his face looking very tired, keeping up with Lee while dodging madly swinging staffs I hard work.

" Oh boy… today was been the strangest day of my damn life, Happy Sasuke, going along with Lee…. God Im tired" as he walked to his room he noticed a not on his table addressed, obviously, to him. When he opened it and read, the letter was as follows:

_Naruto,_

_You have been invited to join in Konoha and Suna's tournament one week from now, the preliminaries start tomorrow at noon, be there._

_Tsunade._

"Wow…. More randomness…. Sounds like fun though, I hope I can get up on time"

Naruto put down the note and walked to his bed, where he fell asleep without changing or getting under the covers.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

OK! Chapter 3 has been written, and soon the fighting will begin, YAY!

And please, don't bitch about Sasuke being OOC, I want him like that, his brother is dead, I may make a flashback fight about it, he's back home with no burden, and he isn't going to be killed for treason, he's allowed to be happy around his friends… and kinda random… that unicorn thing was so spontaneous for me… and Im not a Lee basher either, he's great, but he was the perfect guy for that scene.

Well, until chapter 4!

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and never will own the Naruto Anime OR Manga; this is merely a fan fiction.

Summary: Sasuke returns and a tournament is held amongst people approximately 15-16 years old from Konoha as well as 3 certain Suna Shinobi with the reward of an automatic Rank up and S-class mission pay for the winner. (Possible spoilers for Shippuden manga/anime)

Pairings: Im starting to think of adding them in to this story, if you want pairings, tell me and give me some ideas, but NO Yaoi/Yuri, Naru/Hina or Sasu/Saku.

Ok, sorry, but I wanted to wait a bit again…. Still nothing though… but I will post 4 AND 5 as well as tell you that Im almost done 6… I would be done but I'm doing Exams, so Im a bit busy… oh well. Enjoy, and maybe you could review eh? I want to know if anyone is actually enjoying this. I will wait again if necessary. Untill then, Later!

"Ramen" –talking

'Ramen'-thinking

"**Ramen"- **Kyuubi talking

(Somewhere at some time) – Setting of the scene (I know I didn't put any in the last chapter…. I forgot, lol)

_**Katon**_-Jutsus

_Snake_-hand seals

The Tournament

Chapter 4: Getting things straight

(Uchiha mansion 7:00)

Sasuke's morning went fairly well, he got up late, had a nice shower and went down to see if he had any damn food in his house. But, as he was walking downstairs, he heard something going on in the kitchen,

'Oh god damnit, don't tell me its one of my old fan girls cooking me breakfast because she thinks she's my wife again…' Sasuke thought irritably, that used to happen all the time before he left. When he got downstairs, he saw none other than Haruno Sakura cooking breakfast.

"Um… Sakura? What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked in an exasperated voice.

Sakura looked over and gave Sasuke a warm smile, " Im cooking you some breakfast, I knew you wouldn't have any food here so I bought some and brought it down", She replied, still smiling

Sasuke sighed in relief, that wasn't nearly as creepy as the crazed fan girl thing. " Well… um… thank you" was all he could manage.

"Well, I was also hoping we could talk" Sakura said, looking intently at Sasuke

"What about?" Sasuke asked looking confused

"What happened between you and Naruto?"

'DAMNIT!' rang through the Uchiha's head "Um… what about me and Naruto?" (AN: bad grammars!)

Sasuke questioned, dreading the answer no matter which one it was

" I want to know what really happened between you and Naruto three years ago… when you left us and he chased you" Sakura stated bluntly

Sasuke's face became very serious very quickly, this was something that he really didn't want to talk about, but she did have a right to know. " Sorry, I don't seem to remember beating Naruto at all, I remember him clearly showing me he could have ripped my head off, and me only knocking him out, he could have killed me, but he didn't, I was lucky the…" Sasuke paused; did she know about the Kyuubi?

"The what?" She asked, "Are you talking about 'it' what the hell would be lucky about that??"

Sasuke sighed, now at least he wouldn't have to think of a way to tell the fight without telling about the Kyuubi. " Well, even if I hadn't pulled my hand back into a fist at the last second, without the Kyuubi, he would have been very badly hurt" Sasuke explained " but to be fair, if we both tried to kill the other, he would have healed his chest while I would have had no head… so I really don't think I was the winner"

This morning was getting less fun the more he had to talk about this.

Sasuke continued as Sakura seemed strangely silent " in fact there are two times when he would have died without the fox: once, was when I put my Chidori through his chest, I missed the heart only because he deflected it, but he still would have bled out, the second time, I gave him a piledriver off of a cliff, Id say it was about 100 meters or so, broke his neck."

"Ok, I think Ive heard enough now" Sakura stopped him before he could continue, she was beginning to feel a bit sick, Naruto never mentioned almost dying two or three times.

"Yeah, I don't think I was the winner" Sasuke kept going anyways, he wanted this point very clear, "at the very least it was a draw, but since I was trying to kill him and he was holding back, that makes it seem like he won to me."

Sakura looked like she was going to say something but stopped

"I have a question for you now Sakura" Sasuke said looking at her " What did you say to him anyways? He was all 'Sakura-chan' this and "promise' that, I want to know what you said that would make him be willing to die to fulfill some promise to you, I know it was to bring me back but, what was he willing to die for? What was so important? He was more than willing to die to make you happy Sakura… what did you say?"

Breakfast is ready" Sakura chimed, obviously looking for a change in subject. She placed the rather large breakfast in front of Sasuke, who gave his thanks, before she walked towards the door

"Eh? Where are you going Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a bit of toast hanging from his mouth " you didn't even answer my question!"

" To go see Naruto, I need to talk to him, Ill see you at noon ok?" She replied putting on her shoes.

"What for?" Sasuke enquired, dropping the topic, this was probably important "is there something going on?"

"Did you not get an invitation?" Sakura asked looking confused " There's a big tournament going on and the preliminaries are today!"

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked, now feeling more annoyed "Ill go down and ask the Hokage about that one"

"OK, see you later Sasuke-kun" as she walked out the door, she stepped on something, looking down she saw and envelope, " Hey hold on, this might be it here." She said looking at it. " Oh well, I have to go"

"Hn" was all he said in response. Looked over and sure enough, at the bottom of his door lay a small envelope addressed to him

"Oh…"

(Ichiraku Ramen, 8:00 AM)

Naruto sat down at his favorite Ramen stand for a nice little breakfast before the tournament.

" Aw man I can't wait for this thing to start, I wonder who Ill be fighting?" Naruto thought aloud while waiting for someone to come out to take his order, "Oi, Old man, are you there?" He enquired starting to get impatient.

Soon Ayame came out from the back looking rushed " Sorry Naruto-kun, but he's not in right now, but don't worry, I can take care of it for ya" she said putting on a smile

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto exclaimed, " I'd like 5 bowls of Miso Pork Ramen please!"

"Coming right up!" she said as she walked into the back.

While Naruto was waiting, she heard a familiar voice call out to him,

" Naruto!" Sakura waved as she ran down to where Naruto was and hugging him abruptly, " I knew I would find you here, we need to talk"

Naruto was feeling two very strong emotions at the moment, confusion, she never hugged him … and embarrassment, she WAS hugging him.

" Sakura-chan?" he asked incredulously, putting his arms around her cautiously, "um… hi?"

Sakura realized that she was acting odd and promptly let go of Naruto muttering an apology under her breath.

"Its ok… but… what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked

Sakura fixed him with a steady gaze, "I was talking with Sasuke-kun about your little fight 3 years ago…. Why didn't you tell me it was so bad?"

"Oh… well, I didn't want you to worry about Sasuke, I hurt him in that fight-"

"No Naruto, not Sasuke, you." She cut him off, still staring intently.

"Me?" Naruto asked feeling himself get red again, " what about me? I was fine he didn't get me that bad, he just beat me, plain and simple"

"Yeah just plain and simply almost killed you 3 times!" was the retort from Sakura, who was looking slightly distressed

"Hey, come on Im here now right?" Naruto tried to calm her down, " Ive almost died lots, its no big deal."

Realizing after he said it may have been a bad choice of words.

Sakura looked like she was about to cry, " Yeah, always because of me…." She said before bursting into tears

"What?" Naruto yelped, " No, its not your fault, Im just careless is all"

" No Naruto!" Sakura said between sobs " its because I keep making you do things, you almost died saving ME from Gaara, you almost died fighting Sasuke 3 times because of MY selfish request, you almost died so many other times looking for Sasuke because of ME" She said sobbing harder

" Come on Sakura, I cant stand to see you cry," Naruto put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her, fully expecting a punch in the face, but instead he got almost the exact opposite, she just grabbed on to him and sobbed.

"And sob I never sob even say thank you!" she wailed into his chest.

"No thanks are needed, Ill do anything to make you happy, or alive, whichever it happens to be at the time." He said cracking a small Naruto smile (AN so just a GIGANTIC one)

"That's exactly my point Naruto! Why do you do that?" Sakura asked still clinging to Naruto as if he was going to disappear any second now.

"Because Sakura-chan," he paused not sure if he should say it, " Because I-"

"RAMEN'S READY NARUTO!" Ayame came bursting out with 5 steaming bowls of Ramen.

Sakura jumped away from Naruto and walked away quickly, looking embarrassed, not nearly as embarrassed as Naruto…. But embarrassed none the less.

"Thanks Ayame-chan" Naruto said looking fairly put off as he reached for the chopsticks

"Um…. Did I interrupt something there?" Ayame asked awkwardly rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"No…." Naruto said not even touching his ramen, " I don't think so"

(Chuunin exam stadium, 11:50)

"Alright!" Tsunade called out to the 16 contestants in front of her, " I will now show you the preliminary matches, which were randomly selected earlier this morning" She pulled out a list with 8 matches on it,

1st match: Naruto vs. Sai

2nd match: Sasuke vs. Kankuro

3rd match: Kiba vs. Choji

4th Match: Ino vs. Shikamaru

5th match Hinata vs. Sakura

6th match: Gaara vs. Shino

7th match: Rock Lee vs. Temari

8th match: Tenten vs. Neji

"Now! The winners of the preliminaries will move on to the later rounds, which will be held one week after the preliminaries end, you have 10 minutes to prepare before the preliminaries begin, starting…. NOW!"

Ok people next chapter will be Naruto vs. Sai and maybe Sasuke vs. Kankuro as well, depends on how long I can make the preliminary fights (Im not to sure what to do with Sai, the only fighting Ive seen him do was with those ink animal things…. That's not much to work with) they probably wont be too epic… but Ive got some plans for the future that'll make for some entertaining fights.

Untill chapter 5,

Read and Review

Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and never will own the Naruto Anime OR Manga; this is merely a fan fiction.

Summary: Sasuke returns and a tournament is held amongst people approximately 15-16 years old from Konoha as well as 3 certain Suna Shinobi with the reward of an automatic Rank up and S-class mission pay for the winner. (Spoilers for Shippuden manga/anime)

Pairings: Im starting to think of adding them in to this story, if you want pairings, tell me and give me some ideas, but NO Yaoi/Yuri, Naru/Hina or Sasu/Saku.

"Ramen" –talking

'Ramen'-thinking

"**Ramen"- **Kyuubi talking

(Somewhere at some time) – Setting of the scene

_**Katon**_-Jutsus

_Snake_-hand seals

The Tournament

Chapter 5: The Preliminaries part 1

(Chuunin exam stadium, 11:50)

"Now! The winners of the preliminaries will move on to the later rounds, which will be held one week after the preliminaries end, you have 10 minutes to prepare before the preliminaries begin, starting…. NOW!"

Everyone found their own little spot to think about the fights, except Naruto, who just paced a little, thinking about Sakura, instead of his fight.

Some were troubled about the upcoming fights, Shikamaru was paired off with the person he least wanted to fight, Ino was a little annoyed about fighting Shikamaru but she would get over it.

Lee was pumped, but a little frightened about what Gaara might do about him fighting his sister. Temari was apprehensive about fighting the person who almost beat Gaara.

Kankuro was also fairly afraid about fighting the Uchiha prodigy, as for Sasuke; he just wanted to get to the damn fighting already.

Hinata didn't want to fight Sakura because it might upset Naruto, Sakura didn't really want to fight Hinata, she was too damn nice to hurt… it would make her feel bad.

Gaara didn't really care, it would be an easy win, while Shino was quite literally sweating bugs he was so scared.

Kiba and Choji both thought they would have a chance, but it might be tough. Tenten and Neji were looking forward to a decent fight.

Sai was ready to prove that he was better than "no-nuts". Naruto didn't give a crap, he was to absorbed in his thoughts.

When the 10 minutes were up, Tsunade called for the participants, Sai and Naruto headed out to the field while everyone else walked off to the balcony area where the other fighters waited.

The referee for the fight was none other than Kakashi, who was…. Right on time? A large poof of smoke went off and there he was, book in hand.

"Yo!" he said with a lazy wave of his hand, " Sorry Im late, I had to help a cat across the street" He said, mixing up excuses in his inattentive mood.

"What are you talking about?" Sai asked giving him a funny look, " your right on time!"

"No Im not…. Tsunade-sama told me it started at 10…" Kakashi replied looking confused before it clicked

"Oh…"

"Can we start this now? Ive got some thinking to do" Naruto said impatiently

Kakashi looked over at Naruto with a slightly shocked look on his face. "That is easily the last thing I would ever expect you to say Naruto…. Oh well" Kakashi said before putting on a serious face, " the same rules apply as in any ninja battle, the winner will be decided when someone is knocked out, gives up, or dies. If I decide the match is over at any point there will be no arguing, all decisions I make are final, got it?"

"Got it" was heard from both contestants as they got into their respective stances.

"BEGIN!"

Naruto instantly the cross-shaped seal and called out, "_**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**_", with a poof, about 250 clones appeared surrounding Sai who didn't look worried at all, but then again, when did Sai ever look like anything?

"Sorry Sai but Im going to have to end this quickly" Naruto called out from somewhere in the mass, all the Naruto clones charged in to beat Sai senseless. Thinking quickly, Sai pulled out his scrolls and summoned his Ink Animals to counter, they shredded through the clones until, eventually only 5 Narutos were left

"There we go… that's makes things much easier" Sai said as he dispersed his creatures and ran in for his attack

" Ha! Now your mine Sai" all 5 Narutos called out as they surrounded him, since Sai didn't know what Naruto was planning he wasn't worried at all, even if he did he probably wouldn't have been.

One Naruto came charging forward with his fist raised ready for the strike, " U!" he cried as he flung his fist forward.

Sai raised an eyebrow in confusion as he caught the fist, " U? What kind of battle cry is that no-nuts?" he dispersed the clone with a swift kick to the ribs. The remaining 4 Narutos ran in to fight but were quickly disposed of. They disappeared with a poof… all 4 of them.

"What the hell? Where did he go?" Sai wondered aloud as he looked around to find him

"ABOVE YOU!" Naruto came down from the sky with his leg raised, right as Sai looked up Naruto drove his heel down into his face, or, he would have if Sai hadn't casually sidestepped and countered with a kick to the chin, sending Naruto flying back up, Sai jumped after him, flipped in midair and brought both hands down on Naruto's skull, causing the reverse-momentum to nearly break Naruto's neck and send him crashing to the dirt.

Naruto lay in the dirt unmoving, Kakashi went over to see if he was out but before he could make it over, Naruto got up to his feet, wiping a small trickle of blood from his mouth. " Not a chance pal, Im way tougher than that" he said with a stoic face

'Man, something is up with Naruto, he hasn't cracked a grin since this he started this fight, plus he wants to end this so he can THINK! I don't get it at all.' Kakashi thought watching Naruto to make sure he was indeed able to continue fighting.

" You wanna play tough Sai? Fine with me, your done." Creating a clone, he held out his palm, his clone forced Chakra into his palm forming the Rasengan. Naruto charged with great speed at Sai, who actually looked slightly worried at how much that thing might hurt if it hit him… if.

Naruto flung his palm out towards Sai's chest but Sai sidestepped, smirking as he did so. He was paying so much attention to the Rasengan he dodged he forgot about the clone, so when he sidestepped it was right into well placed kick to the teeth, stunning him just long enough for Naruto to slam the Rasengan into his chest.

"_**Rasengan!**_" he called at Sai went spiraling into a wall

As Kakashi went to go check Sai Naruto spoke, " don't bother, I took too long to hit him, I lost most of its power, He's fine". Sure enough Sai was walking out of the dust cloud with a nasty welt on his chest but not much more.

"Alright Naruto, you got me, good job, now your mine" moving with fairly impressive speed he seemingly teleported behind Naruto and gave him a good chop to the back of the neck, causing Naruto to…. Turn into a log. "Damnit, where is he this time?" Sai looked around to find him but found nothing, as he looked around he noticed some rocks around him that were not there before.

"Ha! Nice try Naruto but I have you now" he said, flinging a kunai at a rock, where it bounced off harmlessly. "What the hell?" Sai asked himself. Turning around, he heard a poof, he tried to spin around but just wasn't fast enough to dodge.

"U!" A fist connected to his face sending him flying backwards, he heard three more poofs followed by 3 sharp pains in his back, " Zu!" "Ma!" "Ki!" sending him upwards where three more Narutos were waiting with 3 axe-kicks that met in one spot, which coincidentally, was right where Sai's face was at the moment.

"NARUTO RENDAN!" they cried as Sai was sent headfirst down to the ground. The real Naruto landed and waited for Kakashi to call the match.

Naruto looked over at the downed Sai, " Ouch man, that kunai hurt a bit… I was lucky you didn't get a clone though." He said, knowing that Sai was out like a light and couldn't hear him.

Sure enough, when Kakashi checked Sai, he was out cold, " Winner, NARUTO!" Kakashi called out to a mixed reaction from the crowd, in other words, the ninjas waiting on the balcony, and pretty much everyone else booed. Naruto shrugged, picked up Sai, and walked up the wall to the Balcony, where his friends congratulated him.

" Nice move Dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk

"NARUTO! YOUR VICTORY SHONE WITH THE FIRES OF YOUTH!" Lee (AN: no really?) yelled, complete with sparkling teeth, random waves and sunsets.

"Good job N-Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered from behind Kiba, refusing to make eye contact lest she faint.

The congratulations continued on from there, Gaara nodded his head in that badass Gaara way of saying, "that was pretty sweet man", and so on. Then he got to Sakura,

"Hey Sakura-chan, did you see me? I was great eh? I was all Boom, boom! And he was all ' AHH my face'" he said waving his arms around wildly and acting like and idiot so she couldn't guess he was upset, he didn't want to worry her more.

"Yeah, it was great Naruto-kun" She said with a warm smile.

Naruto stopped his random arm waving and just froze on the spot. "Kun?" he asked, wondering if he had misheard her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I said kun." She replied with a still warmer smile.

That pretty much pulled Naruto out of his little funk; he walked (AN: more like skipped) away to put Sai down on the couch before going to rant at Shikamaru about how awesome he was.

Ino, on the other hand, shuffled over to Sakura, " Oi, forehead." She whispered

"Yes Ino-pig?" was the Exasperated reply

"Since when has it been it kun?" she nudged Sakura and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, " you guys a couple now? Is Sasuke-kun all mine?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and answered in turn, " since just now, no, and I don't know." And with that she walked away.

"Speaking of Teme," Naruto said as he appeared from seemingly nowhere making Ino jump and point from where he was a second ago to where he was now and back again repeatedly, " his match is up next."

As if on cue, Kakashi spoke up to the balcony "Will Sasuke and Kankuro please come down for their match?" The two ninja silently dove off the balcony to the fighting grounds below and took their spots.

"I trust you know the rules?" Kakashi asked them both.

"Hn' was Sasuke's reply, Sharingan already activated.

"Yeah yeah" was the reply from Kankuro, who already had his Hands on his puppet scrolls.

" BEGIN!"

Kankuro whipped out his scrolls and was about to summon his puppets, but Sasuke was too quick

_Rat, M. Tiger, Dog, Ox, hare, M. Tiger __**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **_ Fireballs flew at the three scrolls and set the ablaze before Kankuro could summon his minions.

'Oh crap, Im so dead.' Kankuro thought as Sasuke sped towards him with a glint in his eye. When Sasuke reached Kankuro, he delivered a jaw-shattering kick to Kankuro's Jaw, sending him up and back at a high speed, crouching on all fours, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind the airborne puppet user. Sasuke swung around with a kick which Kankuro didn't even block, came around with a second kick, followed with a punch in the jaw, and ended it off with his usual flipping axe-kick to the chest.

" Well… that was a little quick there Sasuke" Kakashi stated to which Sasuke shrugged and walked off.

"Ok then, Winner, SASUKE!" this victory was greeted by much cheering, even after he ran away, they still loved the prodigy. Like Naruto, Sasuke picked up his fallen opponent and carried him up to the balcony, where everyone congratulated him, except Naruto, who called him a showoff, and THEN congratulated him.

Down below, Kakashi was ready for the next match, " Will Ino and Shikamaru please come down to the area?" he asked.

As they faced each other, Shikamaru was not happy, "Troublesome" was all he could think to say.

"Ok you both know the rules, now… BEGIN!"

OK the fighting has started… And I did plan the Sasuke fight to be really short…. Cause it probably would be. Im gonna wait 1 day after I post these 2 chapters to see if I get a review. After 62 views, I have 0 reviews, that's whips out a calculator … 0 PERCENT! XD, come on… I don't live off of them like some authors but they would be appreciated.

Untill Chapter 6,

Later

R&R


End file.
